User blog:Hrd1/Saida (The Man With The Golden Gun)
Saida was a belly dancer in Beirut who appeared in the 1974 James Bond film The Man with the Golden Gun. She was portrayed by the actress Carmen du Sautoy. Little is known about Saida (is this her stage-name or surname?). It is known that she was a belly dancer in Beirut with something of a coquettish, sensual and seductive nature and that she previously had a relationship with Bill Fairbanks (aka 002). While she was in his arms, Francisco Scaramanga shot him. Having been informed by Moneypenny that Fairbanks was with Saida when he died, and that the bullet that killed him was never found, Bond takes the lead and tracks Saida down. Taking in the shapely belly dancer's performance, dressed as she is in an extremely revealing (and colourful) bedleh Bond couldn't fail to notice that she is wearing the bullet in her belly button. Knowing the bullet to be a vital clue to Scaramangas' whereabouts Bond resolves to steal it, and follows Saida back stage, unaware that he is being observed by a group of men whose agenda remains a mystery throughout. In keeping with most attractive female characters in the franchise Saida takes a liking to Bond at first sight so Bond has no trouble gaining her confidence. Introducing himself in his trademark "last name first name last name" style Bond compliments her on her belly dancing and general superb quality tells her that they had had a mutual friend in Fairbanks. Saida tells Bond she did not see Fairbanks' killer as at the time she was in his arms, eyes closed. She further informs him that the bullet went through Fairbanks' neck, and that she had she removed it from the wall before the arrival of the police. "And now it is my lucky charm. I never dance without it." she says swiveling her hips demonstratively. Saida then attempts to seduce Bond who, seeing this as a an undoubtedly enjoyable method of stealing the bullet, seizes the opportunity. As he kisses the girl passionately, Bond attempts to pluck the bullet from her navel mid caress. Noticing this with alarm Saida seizes his hand and places it on her butt before he can complete the removal. Bond pats her bottom mischeviously as he realises he is going to have to be more subtle to outwit the belly dancer. Thinking quickly, Bond knocks a tube of lipstick from her table in faux clumsiness apologising he kneels down supposedly to retrieve it, placing him, as planned, level with the girls' bare midriff which he proceeds to kiss telling the, now unsuspecting, belly dancer that she has a "magnificent abdomen". Utterly seduced and decidedly enjoying having her belly kissed, Saida is now unaware of the danger to her lucky charm as Bond kisses her closer and closer to her navel with the intention of sucking out the bullet. Just as he succeeds in doing so, the group of men who had been observing him earlier, and who must have got lost all this time following him the comparatively short distance to Saida's dressing room, finally enter and, for reasons best known to themselves, strike Bond from behind causing him to swallow the bullet. After a brutal brawl Bond renders his attackers unconscious. As reinforcements turn up for his enemies, Bond makes his escape via a side door into the street. At this point Saida notices the bullet has been removed from her belly button, and screams desperately, clutching her naked midriff: "AAAAah! I've lost my charm!" she wails tearfully. "Not from where I'm standing" smirks Bond at the defeated and humiliated belly dancer as he leaves her wrecked dressing room. It is strange and weird that Saida takes no notice of the dead in her locker room. even the bond just disappears, she does not seem to care. But her "lucky charm" seems to occupy her. Truly, a strange reaction, this seemingly somewhat simple-minded person ... Maybe - and that's why she can see as a minor EB - she was hired to distract Bond. What seems to be possible with the targeted attack of the gang. Maybe Fairbanks was fooled by her in the same way ... saida.jpg|Entree... The-Man-With-the-Golden-Gun-107.jpg The-Man-With-the-Golden-Gun-101.jpg 3hjm3n.gif 3hjm1w.gif 3hjlz1.gif The-Man-With-the-Golden-Gun-102.jpg The-Man-With-the-Golden-Gun-099.jpg Screenshot_18808.png Screenshot_18809.png saida dancing.PNG saida behind.PNG The-Man-With-the-Golden-Gun-111.jpg|Bond! James Bond! Profile_-_Saida.png Mwtggblue-crop.jpg The-Man-With-the-Golden-Gun-113.jpg C0fe3b9161a9983e2045f78f21d66be0.jpg The-Man-With-the-Golden-Gun-117.jpg|"My Charme..." The-Man-With-the-Golden-Gun-120.jpg The-Man-With-the-Golden-Gun-122.jpg Screenshot_18814.png Screenshot_18810.png Screenshot_18811.png Screenshot_18812.png Screenshot_18813.png 916f4928a85aeece18d44d590baaf481.jpg Saida_%28Carmen_du_Sautoy%29_-_Profile.jpg tumblr_pmc1kdIenh1sqf5tdo1_500.jpg Mwtggblue-ls-hand.jpg 3hjlry.gif The-man-with-the-golden-gun-80.png|...first try... The-Man-With-the-Golden-Gun-127.jpg|Saida interrupt! The-man-with-the-golden-gun-81.png|And put Bonds fingers to a proper region... The-Man-With-the-Golden-Gun-132.jpg|Next try... The-Man-With-the-Golden-Gun-131.jpg|Saida is ecstatic and distracted. TMWTGG_-_Magnificent_abdomen.jpg The-man-with-the-golden-gun-84.png The-man-with-the-golden-gun-85.png tumblr_pmc1kdIenh1sqf5tdo2_500.jpg Screenshot_18807.png 415b1cbffcbf9bd2960203a407ce06cb.jpg The-Man-With-the-Golden-Gun-140.jpg|Saida during the fight The-Man-With-the-Golden-Gun-141.jpg The-Man-With-the-Golden-Gun-142.jpg The-Man-With-the-Golden-Gun-144.jpg|Saida notices her loss Screenshot_18815.png 3hjm9g.gif The-Man-With-the-Golden-Gun-145.jpg The-Man-With-the-Golden-Gun-146.jpg|Bond smirks about her - and has no interest in this woman anymore TMWTGG_-_I've_lost_my_charm.jpg lostmycharme.PNG saida cry.PNG Saida1.PNG saida charme.PNG|Aaaah! I've lost my charme!" end.PNG B183bbe74dcf12387d29b703673a3616.jpg Screenshot_18802.png Screenshot_18804.png Screenshot_18806.png Category:Blog posts Category:1970s Category:Belly Dancer Category:Betrayed Category:Brunette Category:Exotic Dancer Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Fate: Inconclusive